death_battle_but_its_dbxfandomcom-20200213-history
Amy Rose VS King Dedede
Amy Rose VS King Dedede is the 11st episode of DEATH BATTLE! But it's DBX, featuring Amy Rose from the Sonic the Hedgehog series and King Dedede from the Kirby series in a battle between hammer-wielding leads. Description It’s hammer time like never before! Can you nail down the victor between this pink hedgehog and over-excessive penguin? Interlude (*Cues: Wiz and Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Boomstick: As the old saying goes, behind every great man is a badass woman with a big hammer, something like that. Wiz: And today's combatants are exactly that. What could go wrong? Boomstick: Amy Rose, Sonic the Hedgehog's number one fangirl. Wiz: And King Dedede, the royal nemesis to everybody's favorite pink puffball, Kirby. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Amy Rose (*Cues: Stardust Speedway Bad Future - Sonic CD*) Wiz: When young Amy Rose first heard of the adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, she became immediately obsessed. Boomstick: But while most rabid fangirls would stalk him online or build a shrine in their closet, Amy dialed her crazy up to eleven. Wiz: I guess you could say she was....Hooked on Sonics? Huh? Boomstick: Ugh... *He gags.* I threw up in my mouth a little bit, that was so bad. Wiz: Well, determined to meet her hero face to face, Amy decided the best option was to... learn how to read tarot cards. Of course. Boomstick: Hey, the lady at the fair never let me down. Wiz: After lots of practice, one reading finally predicted she would meet the blue blur on the mysterious Little Planet. Boomstick: And she did meet him! Well, after she was kidnapped by the evil Dr. Eggman and used as bait to lure Sonic into a trap, but hey, first impressions aren't everything, right? Wiz: God knows that's true, or we certainly wouldn't be working together. Boomstick: What? So I forgot my pants on my first day, it happens to us all! Wiz: No, it doesn't. Anyway, meeting Sonic wasn't enough for Amy. Despite her young age and inexperience, she made it her personal mission to become a part of his Freedom Fighting crew. Boomstick: So Amy spent some time building a badass skill set to convince her hasty hedgehog hero she'd be a valuable team member, and girlfriend! Wiz: It actually wouldn't take long. By running after Sonic, her sheer will and determination let her reach the super speeds she needed to chase him down. Boomstick: That's terrifying. Wiz: Keep in mind, Sonic's casual speed sits at about 765 miles per hour. Boomstick: That's extra terrifying. Wiz: Tell me about it. Apparently she tapped into her "innate hedgehog speed gene", which is a thing. Where the hell they got this, I have no clue. I mean, have you seen real hedgehogs run? They're not all that fast. Boomstick: Apart from being quick on her feet, Amy can target specific enemies with a homing attack, charge up speed with Spin Dash, and even turn herself invisible. Wiz: Right, by concentrating her energy, Amy can somehow cloak her entire body from view. Boomstick: She's obsessive, fast, and can turn herself invisible. It's like the Sonic gods made the ultimate stalker. Wiz: Well, she still hasn't learned how to hide her shadow. Boomstick: That might be even scarier. But what really gives Amy an edge is her signature weapon, the Piko Piko Hammer. God, that's a dumb name. Wiz: It's actually based on the Japanese children's toy of the same name. Boomstick: Yeah, well, this weapon would be totally stupid... if it didn't create tornadoes! Wiz: That's right, it can create a pink vortex to throw at Amy's enemies. She can also use the Piko Piko Hammer to double jump, or spin through the air like a helicopter, and if she loses it, she can somehow magically summon a new one out of thin air. Boomstick: Really think your moving on too fast from the whole tornado thing, Wiz. Tornadoes! From the hammer! ...Hamnado! Wiz: After all was said and done, Amy became good enough to join Sonic's squad, becoming a valuable member of the team. Boomstick: She's strong enough to match the power of a 25 foot tall metal machine, she dazed the Iron King, a guy who could take laser fire from an army, and once threw her hammer hundreds of feet into the air to knock Dr. Eggman's ship out of flight. Wiz: She's survived a one on one match against Knuckles, where she was crushed by a boulder over twice her size. Boomstick: And even more impressively, she once wiped out half of a robotic invading force, all on her own! Wiz: She may be powerful, but she still has some growing up to do. Boomstick: Amy is a...tween girl, she's pretty immature sometimes, rushing into action without thinking. Wiz: Like when she was mind controlled by Justin Beaver. Boomstick: Justin...Beaver... really? Wiz: Yep, he's a beaver who mind controls girls through the power of repetitive and uninspired music. Boomstick: Jesus... Wiz: But the most important thing to take away from all of this, is that once Amy Rose sets her mind to something, she will get it done. No matter what. Amy: Keep your rotten robots away from my Sonic, or you're gonna be sorry! King Dedede (*Cues: March of the Micmacs *) Wiz: The country of Dream Land is a peaceful paradise. Boomstick: Filled with some of the most adorable critters you've ever seen! Aww, look at the little Waddle Dees waddle. Wiz: But wouldn't you know it, all this pristine prosperity is actually run by a tyrannical self-imposed monarch: King Dedede. Boomstick: Ah, yes, the classic dictator at work. They show you what they want you to see, but really, there's so much horror behind the scenes! Wiz: I suppose. He did intentionally create a food shortage once, but Dedede doesn't really have that much sway over his questionably claimed kingdom. Namely because of one plucky pink hero: Kirby! Boomstick: Everyone's favorite lovable marshmallow. Suck it, Jigglypuff! Yeah, this little guy's always been there to ruin the Triple D's schemes. Wiz: Schemes which, to be fair, aren't always evil. Like the time he stole the Star Rod, seemingly for nefarious purposes, but in actuality, to protect his citizens from the villainous Nightmare. Boomstick: Yeah, turns out this big bad penguin's mean side doesn't come from a place of true evil at all. Instead, it's because he's just really jealous of Kirby! Wiz: Right. Before Kirby arrived, Dedede was a tubby bird with only a modicum of respect. After seeing Kirby's popularity and success, the king made up his mind. He would surpass the marshmallow. Boomstick: Cue the 70's music, it's time for a training montage! Through countless hours of intense work and grueling training, Dedede pushed himself to mimic Kirby's abilities, and more. His speed improved, his strength skyrocketed, and in time, he even learned what all penguins hope to achieve one day. By inhaling a bunch of air, he can inflate his body like a balloon, and fly! Wiz: To be clear, this is not a natural ability of his. He SOMEHOW trained himself to do this. This is backed up by no science, whatsoever, and makes absolutely no goddamn sense. Boomstick: You shut up and let the penguin fly! And that's not the only Kirby trick he copied. His lungs are so strong now, he can inhale entire enemies and launch them at high speeds. He can even fire powerful air bullets that can break solid rock. (Cut to Wiz and Boomstick.) Boomstick: You know, I've been training my air bullet technique too. Wiz: You? Boomstick, that's impossible. The human lungs don't have the capacity to- (He gets spat on hard by Boomstick) Boomstick: Ahahahaha, gotcha. But he's got way more up his sleeves than just stolen skills. Wiz: Absolutely. Sure, he's got an army of minions at his command, but when he wants to take someone down personally, Dedede jumps into the ring with one of his giant sized hammers. Boomstick: He's got a bunch to pick from. His usual favorite might look like an oversized wooden mallet, but it can summon freezing ice as he swings it and secretly features a built-in jet booster to supercharge his striking power. Oh... you scared? Here I come! Here I co- BOOM, B*TCH! While this move's garbage in Smash, it feels really good when you pull it off. Wiz: Through the power of the Star Rod, he can amplify this into the Star Hammer. With this magic coursing through it, Dedede can cast several spells. He can increase his size, launch energy spheres, break the fourth wall, and mystically create up to 64 duplicates of himself. Popup: The Star Hammer's origins are a mystery. It's possibly an entirely different hammer, but given the Star Rod's other uses, it's likely an upgraded version of his Jet Hammer. Boomstick: Just more penguin goodness to go around. But when the Big D wants to get hardcore, he dons a mask and whips out his ultimate weapon, the Electric Hammer. Introducing the mysterious Masked Dedede!! Wiz: Yeah, it's not much of a disguise, but the Electric Hammer is a definite upgrade over his Jet Hammer. Boomstick: Hell, yeah! It's way stronger, can blast electricity and has a flamethrower. Oh, and also a multi-barreled rocket launcher! Gun sword? Not good enough. Sniper scythe? Forget it. Give me a rocket launcher hammer any day of the week. Wiz: And remember that army of minions I mentioned before? Well, Dedede has a weird habit of actually carrying some of them around with him. Like, I guess in his pocket? Boomstick: If the rockets aren't enough, he can pull out this spiky sea urchin called a Gordo, that's heavy enough to send almost anyone flying. The Gordo's one of his greatest tools, but it can also be a real pain in the ass. Wiz: Interesting that he's so jealous of Kirby's abilities despite having quite a noteworthy arsenal of his own. Thankfully he has become much less antagonistic over the years, even directly aiding Kirby in protecting Dream Land from time to time. Boomstick: And while he's not the sharpest bird in the box, he isn’t all fluff. He can inhale and spit Kirby out with enough force to break through the Planet Popstar's atmosphere. Wiz: Which means Dedede can spit objects up to 33 times the speed of sound. That‘s... disgusting. Boomstick: But that's nothing when you think about how he can match Kirby and sheer strength. This little guy can hit so hard, he destroyed a whole planet. God, calm down, Kirb. Why you wreckin’ the place where you live? Wiz: Planet Popstar is shown to be similar in size to the planet Shiver Star, which strongly resembles a frozen over Earth. To destroy an Earth-sized planet like this, Kirby must have been striking with a force of over 1,900 septillion tons of TNT. Boomstick: Damn... who would have thought this adorable pink puffball could pull that off? And get this! Apparently, he's only eight inches tall. He's a planet buster that fits in the palm of your hand! Wiz: He's shown even greater feats too! And while Dedede isn't necessarily taking this sort of damage EVERY time Kirby lands a punch, he does fight on equal footing with him. Boomstick: Who keeps making these cute and cuddly characters so freakin' deadly!? Wiz: On a similar note, Dedede is also comparable to Meta Knight, who once casually flew from one end of the galaxy to the other in seconds. Now, Dedede has never done such a crazy speed feet like that himself, but keeping up with Meta Knight in fights and dodging a meteor around 160,000 miles per hour certainly proves he's faster than you probably think. Popup: Dedede has defeated Dark Meta Knight, a doppelganger who is Meta Knight's equal. Boomstick: Like when he fought the alien Magolor, who ripped apart a dimension with a weird star-shaped black hole. Which Dedede survived! This penguin's gotta be doing some kind of performance enhancing drugs- (Watching Dedede turn into Macho Dedede) OH, JESUS! Wiz: Though he still holds a massive grudge, King Dedede has proved his ability countless times to the detriment but often benefit of Dream Land. Perhaps he's earned the title of King after all. Boomstick: Well... He definitely thinks so. King Dedede: There's only one bona fide ruler of Cappy Town and that's me! King Dedede!! Death Battle (*Cues: DEATH BATTLE! But it's DBX: Fury of Hammers*) FIGHT! KO! Results Boomstick: I told you those Gordos can be a pain in the ass! Amy sure had the upper hand when it came to versatility, especially with his reactionary power-up and totally unexpected techniques. Like, who would ever predict your opponent would drop an atomic fart in your mouth? Genius. Wiz: Gross. But ultimately, Dedede still had plenty of counter options to use. For example, his hammer's ice properties could halt Amy's many fire attacks. Boomstick: And unlike Amy, Dedede's flight didn't require any specific powerups to control the air. Wiz: Unfortunately, neither Amy nor Dedede have truly shown their greatest potential speed. Compared to the likes of Rogue and Meta Knight, it seems Dedede held the advantage. Though, admittedly, it's impossible to know the exact specifics of that advantage. Boomstick: Yeah, but given how tough these guys were, speed wasn't the biggest factor anyway. What we really had to know was how likely they could even hurt each other. I mean, they've been through some pretty nasty stuff. But guess what? Amy surviving the Mephiles exploding doesn't stack up to Dedede getting sucked into a black hole! Wiz: By examining the event horizon of Magolor's singularity, we can estimate a range of the black hole's destructive potential. Even the lowest possible option comes out to nearly 86 octillion tons of TNT. That is over 5 times more powerful than the detonating Shake King, and again, that's the lowest option. The black hole's destructive potential is likely even higher than that. Popup: The black hole distorted space beyond its visible event horizon, implying its range is much greater than what's visible. Boomstick: So, Amy had a hard time landing any meaningful damage, because the big bird was just too tough. But, if Dedede's anywhere as strong as Kirby is, and he should be, given that they fight all the time, then he was making hits that were somewhere close to Earth-sized planet breaking level! Definitely getting the edge over Amy's durability. Popup: Amy has survived a dimensional collapse and possibly scales to a theoretically universial being; Dr. Eggman. This is vague and ill-defined, though. Also, Dedede survived a similar dimensional collapse and battled Void Termina, a multiversal level threat! The camera turns to Wiz and Boomstick as Boomstick holds his invention. Wiz: Amy's versatility and tenacity made this an incredibly close bout, but Dedede's strength, durability, and speed, were just enough to take the victory. Boomstick: He really took the peng-win. (The Windbreaker lets off another fart, giving Wiz an annoyed look.) Wiz: The winner is King Dedede. Video Category:Death Battle But it's DBX Category:Season 2 episodes Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Protagonists themed DBBIDBX Category:'David vs Goliath' themed DBBIDBX Category:Animated Sprite battles Category:Fights animated by Jetz Category:"1990s themed" DBBIDBX Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBBIDBX Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed DBBIDBX Category:'Animals' themed DBBIDBX